Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are used in a variety of general lighting applications such as streetlights, parking garage lighting, and parking lots. LEDs have reached efficiency values per watt that outpace almost all traditional light sources. LEDs, however, can be expensive in lumens per dollar compared to light sources. Because of the high cost of using LEDs, optical, electronic and thermal efficiencies can be very important. In direction lighting applications, such as street lighting, it is inefficient to illuminate the house side of the street rather than direct all the light toward the street. Total internal reflection (TIR) lenses have been used to successfully direct house-side light toward the street. But these TIR solutions are still not very efficient.